The Battle of Betazed
| date = 2375 | author = Susan Kearney & Charlotte Douglas | published = April 2002 | formt = paperback | pages = 263 | ISBN = ISBN 074343434X }} Description In the darkest hours of the Dominion War, as the Federation's downfall seemed ever more certain, Jem'Hadar and Cardassian forces conquered Betazed, the homeworld of Deanna Troi. Their victory sent shock waves through the Alpha Quadrant, and put the Dominion within striking distance of , Andor, Tellar -- and possibly Earth itself. To secure their position in the very heart of the Federation, the Cardassians begin constructing space station Sentok Nor in orbit of Betazed. The station is to serve as both the seat of the Dominion occupation and the site of horrific experiments by Cardassia's foremost exobiologist, the infamous Dr. Crell Moset. With Starfleet's forces spread too thinly in the ongoing struggle to retake Betazed outright, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|U.S.S. Enterprise]], along with some old and new friends, is deployed to carry out a dangerous and desperate plan. But no matter what the outcome, the consequences could alter Betazed irrevocably, forcing Deanna Troi to choose between her world's survival and its very soul. References Characters :Adana • Chaxaza • Dal Corbin • Lorella Corbin • Beverly Crusher • Daniels • Data • Ellum • Cort Enaren • Cort Enaren II • Damira Enaren • Sark Enaren • Georgianos • Hernandez • Geordi La Forge • Lanolan • Lemec • Luaran • Crell Moset • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Okalan • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • Nerissa Povron • William T. Riker • Stein • Hent Tevren • Barin Troi • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Elias Vaughn • th'Vraas • Worf • Sorana Xerix Jadzia Dax • Dukat • Tam Elbrun • Elim Garak • A.E. Housman • William Ross • Prynn Tenmei • Ian Andrew Troi Locations :Betazed • Darona • Docking pylon • Docking ring • Jarkana • Jarkana Mountains • Loneel Mountains • Loneel Valley • Sentok Nor ( space station) • Starbase 19 • Starbase 133 Alpha Centauri • Andor • Arvada III • Bajor • Berengaria VII • Beta VI • Betreka Nebula • Bolarus • Condar • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Lappa IV • Northern School District • Ridani spaceport • Rigel system • Tellar • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • • Jem'Hadar attack ship • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Andorian • android • Betazoid • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Tavnian • Trill • Vorta Bajoran • Changeling • Vulcan States and organizations :Betazed resistance • Dominion • First House of Betazed • Fourth House of Betazed • Starfleet • Starfleet 8th Fleet • Starfleet 12th Fleet • Starfleet Special Operations • Third House of Betazed • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Betazed Defense Force • Carvan Institute • Psionic cult • University of Culat Science and technology :Bubonic plague • cloaking device • Fostossa virus • ketracel-white • Myrmidon wind devil • neurocortical monitor • phased polaron beam • photon torpedo • plant • poison • psilosynine • pulse phaser • quantum torpedo • Rigelian fever • root • Ryetalyn • space station • spiral wave disruptor Ranks and titles :commander • doctor • exobiologist Other references :2275 • 2297 • Andorian punch • Battle of Rigel • Blessed Books of Katara • cavat • Corzon • Crystilia • Daronan spring water • Diomedian scarlet moss • Dominion War • Draebidium calimus • fish juice • fistrium • Frangipani • hara cat • Legate's Crest of Valor • Poinciana tree • psychobabble • Sacred Scepter of Betazed • Sadi • surface operations blacks • The Taming of the Shrew • Tarna • telekinesis • teskali tree • Tomed Incident • toranium • Vulcan nerve pinch • zan periculi • Zintaba Appendices Related media *"In the Pale Moonlight" (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode) **Mentioned the invasion and capture of Betazed by the Dominion, which spurred Benjamin Sisko into taking his plan to bring the Romulans into the war further. *"The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned" (from Tales of the Dominion War) **A prequel short story, which includes many of the characters originated in this novel. *''Avatar, Book One, ''Avatar, Book Two, and Warpath (DS9 relaunch novels) ** Elias Vaughn recalls the liberation of Betazed. *''The Art of the Impossible'' **Features Vaughn and Ian Troi's mission during the Betreka Nebula Incident. *''Articles of the Federation'' (novel) ** Crell Moset's experiments on Betazoid telepathy are mentioned. Images jem'Hadar.jpg Connections | prevdate1=Uninvited Admirals | nextdate1=Pathways | voyages1=Ente| adbefore1=Mirror Eyes| adafter1=Star Trek: Insurrection }} External link * category:tNG novels